The present invention relates to folding music stands, such as those which may be folded into a compact unit for convenient storage or transport.
One of the problem areas in providing music stands which may be folded into a compact unit is that the supporting structure is typically less stable than a music stand which is totally rigid due to the construction of the folding leg structure.
One type of prior art music stand, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 765,187, Meyer et al, shows a plurality of legs which are hingedly mounted to a collar member. The invention contemplates using four legs, each of which are triangular in shape, such that when folded to the position of FIGS. 1 and 5, the legs form an outer rectangular structure enclosing the telescoping tubular sections. The legs are provided with links which fold together between the legs in the folded position. The music rack folds within the upper telescopic section and the collar member moves upwardly about the telescoped sections to force the legs into the folded tubular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 478,460, Potter, illustrates a folding music stand wherein the legs are pivoted in slots formed in a disc which slides in the lower portion of a tubular support member. The legs are spring mounted so that when a collar member is removed from the legs in the closed position, they will automatically extend to an open position. In a closed position, the legs and support members affixed thereto are carried in a slotted portion of the tubular support member. A folding music rack may be folded and inserted within the tubular support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,364,169, Wolf, illustrates yet another folding music stand configuration wherein a telescoping rod is carried within a tubular casing, the rod having a slideable collar and spring attached thereto. Three legs are hingedly mounted to the rod such that when the telescoping rod is extended beneath the casing, the legs are biased outwardly by the pressure of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 987,547, Caputo, illustrates yet another folding music stand configuration wherein three legs may be pivoted upwardly about a telescoping support section, and a music rack may be removed from an upper end support sections and affixed to the support section so as to enclose the upwardly folded legs.
While not considered relevant herein, U.S. Pat. Nos. 368,426, Ruttman et al, 829,411, Marcy, and 2,545,699, Johannson, where releaved in a search of patent office files and are noted herein in the interest of full disclosure.